After Graduation
by sg1cat
Summary: A look at what might have happened after the good ending of Shizune's route. The story picks up in the last few minutes of the game. Will be upgraded to Mature at later chapters
1. Chapter 1

[I love you.] I sign to Shizune and then pause, wondering if she'll look at me confused, and ask why I'd say it out of the blue. She doesn't.

["Do they do that reunion thing here?"] I ask and sign, suddenly feeling awkward and uncomfortable when Shizune doesn't even acknowledge my spontaneous confession. I struggle to ignore the knotting feeling in the pit of my stomach, trying instead to comfort myself with the wonderful memories from that night when we were alone together in the Student Council room.

[Of course they do] she responds, meeting my gaze with a wry smile.

["A Student Council member should know that~!"] Misha proclaims in her usual high pitched enthusiasm.

[Sooner than that, though, okay?] Shizune asks. I see an urgency in her eyes as she looks at me. I smile at her, but then she looks over at Misha.

[Both of you] she signs further, a slight flush covering her cheeks.

"Right~!" Misha proclaims with a wide and beaming smile.

"Yeah," I answer, the feeling in my gut twisting.

[Yuuko! You do the pose, too!] Shizune signs while Misha says the words for her so Yuuko can understand. [Afterward, we can go for tea.] She laughs, as if she doesn't have a care in the world. Misha's laughter joins with her as easily as if it were her own.

After some convincing, we get Yuuko to pose with us for a second shot, asking a passing student to take the photo for us.

[Okay! Let's go to The Shanghai!] Shizune signs, smiling from ear to ear at us.

I nod unenthusiastically, still frustrated and chagrined at her disregard for my confession of how I feel about her. In contrast, Misha nearly shouts her jubilant accent to Shizune's plan, smiling from ear to ear and bouncing excitedly. Meanwhile Yuuko mumbles a hurried string of pardons and slips away into the crowd, escaping the awkward fate of tea with friends. I cannot help but grin, having figured that she would never join us.

"Awww~!" Misha protests as she turns to see the shy librarian/waitress slip away. "Yuuuukooo~!" our friend calls out regretfully. Before Shizune or I can protest, she dashes off into the crowd to try and bring back the shy woman who we can't even see through the mass of people. In a heartbeat, the teeming crowd swallows up the fleeting vision of bubblegum pink hair, leaving Shizune and I alone.

I turn awkwardly to the lovely girl standing next to me, watching her look on in frustration as our friend vanishes. [Damn it] she signs in short slashing motions, her hands conveying the same irritation that's so clearly written on her face. [She'd better come back. I want us to have tea together one last time!] She sighs her aggravation and I can't help but smile in spite of myself. The dull ache of my unanswered confession to her is still knotted up in my gut, but I again try and push the feeling down, struggling to replace it with memories of the intimacies that Shizune and I have shared.

It's no real comfort, though. The hollowness inside me grows with every second.

The cool touch of Shizunes fingers upon my cheek starts me out of my reverie. I realize I've been staring at her as I stand next to her, feeling sorry for myself. [What's wrong?] she signs, a look of concern on her face.

[Oh...nothing,] I sign back, forcing a smile and trying to push the feeling aside, though the battle seems a pointless one as the emptiness I feel inside continues to twist and torment me.

Shizune looks at me with a disbelieving eye, lifting her one eyebrow as she studies my face intently. [You know I love you too, right?] she finally signs after waiting a few more moments, as if to drag out my misery.

I'm stunned.

[What?!] I say in disbelief, almost forgetting to sign as my eyes fly wide open at her casual admission. My heart skips a beat and a flash of red covers my vision as my heart reacts violently to the words from her nimble fingers. She smirks at the look of shock on my face.

[I said,] she signs slowly and deliberately, as if I were slow witted (which I suppose I am), [I-love-you-too]. As her hands make the words, over-accentuating each one, her lips curl into even more of a delighted grin while those dark blue eyes of hers stare deeply to mine.

I let out a heavy sigh at her words, closing my eyes as relief floods over me. I smile. Opening my eyes, I look at her again with an adoring gaze. She beams at my reaction, clearly cherishing each moment that my brain struggles through to absorb her words.

Reaching out, I pull her into my arms, reveling at the feel of her body against mine. At first she stiffens in surprise, but then quickly melts against me. Vivid memories of our night in the Student Council come crashing back over me as I feel the heat of her nearness. Her thin arms wrap about my neck as she presses her curves tightly against me, making my remembrance even more real. My heart continues to pound in an alarming fashion as I hold her, so I regulate my breathing to try and settle it while I squeeze her tightly to me.

That's the last thing I need, to have another heart attack, just when my girlfriend tells me what I'd suddenly wanted so desperately to hear her say.

I press my lips to her hair, breathing in her sweet scent as we embrace.

After a while we part, but only enough for me to sign to her, [I love you very, very much, Shizune.]. I suddenly hate having to stop holding her in my arms in order to talk to her.

She smiles from ear to ear, her eyes glistening a little. [I know,] she finally answers with slightly trembling hands, [I love you too, Hisao].

We stare into each other's eyes for a few more moments, smiling happily, content to linger on as the emotion of the moment washes over both of us.

I cup her face in my hands, causing her stiffen again, her eyes growing wide as she looks at me. Staring into her eyes, I smile warmly at her. She seems to relax as she looks at me, her lips curling into a slight smile in return.

I lean in to press my lips to Shizune's, seeing hers curl into a joyous smile just before we meet. I hear her suck in her breath excitedly as I press my lips to hers, kissing her tenderly, sweetly. It feels good to just kiss her like this. She's been so sparing in her affections, going from no contact to full sex with almost nothing in between. It's bothered me for a while now, but what could I do? I've fallen in love with her, and I needed to respect her need for space.

Then again, maybe I should have tried to be a little more forward, as she wondered why I hadn't been, that night in the Student Council room.

Her lips move back against mine as I kiss her, and I smile within the kiss as she finally responds. I'm hopeful, maybe this is the start of a new beginning.

But why does it finally have to finally happen at the end of school?

Ah well. I'll be happy with whatever time and nearness I can get with her.

Sighing, I slide my hands down her body, lingering at the curves of her breasts but then wandering further down to wrap about her waist. She sucks in her breath at my touch, squirming slightly as she hesitantly slips her arms up my chest and around my neck. She plays with the hair at the back of my head while pressing herself against me once more, surprising me by deepening the kiss. We hold each other tightly and I respond with matching passion, our tongues dancing together as if we were trying to recapture the intimacy from our night together.

After lingering for a while, we part just enough to stare into each other's eyes. She's breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson as those dark eyes of hers stare intently into mine. We linger for a while, just looking at each other, before Shizune reluctantly pulls her gaze away from mine, then looks around.

[We lost Misha] she signs as her smile falls into a bitter, and perhaps slightly guilty frown. I purse my lips as I realize what Shizune is likely thinking - that Misha came back, saw us wrapped up in one another, and decided to leave us to ourselves.

[Maybe she went to The Shanghai ahead of us,] I sign with a hopeful gaze, trying to reassure us both. [Perhaps if we go there, we'll find her waiting for us.]

Shizune looks up at me with a disbelieving stare. Yeah, I wasn't buying that myself either, but I'm not sure what else to say. I put on my best poker face.

[Sure,] she signs without any conviction. [Let's go.]

With that, Shizune steps away and grabs my hand firmly, pulling me along with her through the gate to the school. I follow willingly along, looking around for Misha, calling out her name a few times as we walk. When she doesn't answer, I fall silent and struggle to keep up with Shizune's rapid, determined steps.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrive at The Shanghai, the place is deserted as usual. The same waitress that served Misha her parfait when she and I talked here just a few days ago comes to tend to us, but Shizune and I don't pay her much mind. A quick scan of the building shows that Misha is nowhere to be found.

We find an empty booth and Shizune sits down in a disappointed huff, frowning as she crosses her arms on the table, resting her chin atop of them.

"Can I get you something...?" the waitress asks hesitantly.

"Two cups of tea, please," I tell her, further specifying the rare tea that Shizune so likes. I seat myself next to her. Hopefully the drinks will help my girlfriend feel better, though I'm not too optimistic about that. The waitress scurries off to fill our orders as I wrap my arm about Shizune's shoulders.

She hesitates as I rub her shoulder, then sits back, leaning stiffly against me and sighs, signing, [I'm a lousy friend].

[No you're not,] I reply with one hand, moving forcefully to show my conviction. [She probably just got lost in the crowd, or distracted saying good bye to other friends of hers...] I don't exactly believe my own theories, but I don't want Shizune to mope during our last day together at Yamaku.

Shizune doesn't say anything in reply, but sighs instead. Time quietly passes by as she sits awkwardly against me, while I keep my arm wrapped about her shoulders. With that hand I slowly start to rub her arm and shoulder. After a little bit, she relaxes, slowly leaning against me more. After a while, she snuggles against me, presumably stewing in her own guilt.

After all that effort to get Misha talking to us again, here we sit without her on the last day of school.

The waitress returns with our tea, deposits the cups and the pot, then scurries off to disappear again. Shizune pulls away to pick up her steaming cup, and I do the same. We drink our tea wordlessly for several minutes, blowing on the hot liquid and sipping it periodically before I put down my cup and start to sign to my girlfriend.

[So what are your plans?] I ask.

She shrugs as she puts her cup down. [Go home and suffer through my father's usual tirades while I get ready for University] she signs. She looks even more dejected than before. Pausing, she then looks up at me with a hesitant stare. [What about you?] she asks.

[The same,] I reply, [except my parents aren't as insufferable as your father], I add with a wink. She smirks slightly and nods, though she still looks sullen. I suddenly realize that this may not have been the best topic to distract Shizune, since we're both leaving tomorrow for home, now that school is over. We don't know when we'll even see one another next. Our plans for next year were never discussed. She never brought it up of course, given her inclination to avoid confronting such loss, and I didn't raise the issue either. I can't decide if my reasons were out of deference to her, or because of my own cowardice.

Right now, however, that doesn't to matter to me. As happy as I am, having seen her hands sign "I love you" when we stood at the gate, it only makes the pain of our pending separation that much worse. Seeing that same hurt in her eyes as she is now unavoidably faced with the hard reality of it only adds to my own misery, making it unbearable.

Then an idea occurs to me, perhaps out of desperation.

Why do we have to say goodbye?

I attempt to keep a straight face as my epiphany quickly takes root, but I can't keep the corners of my lips from curling up slightly as the idea grows quickly, becoming a certainty in my mind.

[Want to come home with me?] I go on to ask, watching her face intently.

Shizune blinks in surprise, stunned.

She pauses, staring at me with an intent gaze. I watch nervously as she ponders her answer, watching me intently.

[You want me to go home with you?] she finally repeats in total disbelief. I nod at her, smiling from ear to ear now. [Now?] she clarifies, her brows knitting together in confusion.

[Well, tomorrow morning, silly,] I clarify, grinning as I lightly tease her. [But, yeah...why not?] I challenge, keeping my gaze locked on hers, smiling widely at her.

She looks uncertain, though I can tell by the look in her eyes that she wants to. Hesitating, she thinks about it for a bit before signing, [I don't know,] she starts to explain, her fingers moving nervously as she wrestles with the idea, [I've got a lot of plans for things I need to get done before I go to University, and I'm...not sure if I'm ready to meet your family yet...]

I frown slightly at her answer, but quickly realize how to convince her. I suddenly smile and shrug nonchalantly. [Oh, it's okay, I understand,] I sign back, grinning on the inside as I watch her expression fall slightly as I immediately yield to her protests. [It was just a crazy idea...]

She nods sullenly, looking frustrated and disappointed, but then I quickly dive back in, [although, you know...I did go with you when you invited me home for summer break without warning, and I met your family.] I pause, smirking when I see the look in her eyes as she starts to see where I'm going with this. I charge forward. [So, since I accepted your offer and you just declined mine, that means I win!]

She glares at me as I declare victory for a competition she didn't even realize we were having. [I didn't invite you!] she tries to protest as she sits up and adjusts her glasses, frowning. [You invited yourself, as I recall.]

Lifting an eyebrow at her, I smirk wryly. [I think you led me to it,] I sign in reply. [You were indirect about it, but you kept asking leading questions. You wanted me to come with you.] Looking her directly in the eyes, I reaffirm, [you even said so yourself.]

I feel a thrill as she glowers at me while chewing on her lip, not debating my point. Clearly she's fighting in her mind between the choices of losing to me and getting done things she needs to do versus taking the win away from me and delaying or giving up on whatever it was she wanted to accomplish at home.

Suddenly I have a new understanding for her love of competitions and winning.

I feel giddy, yet very nervous inside as I watch her, trying to read what her answer will be. Shizune isn't used to being put on her back foot of course, and this one really put her off balance. I feel rather proud of myself, though I'm starting to get worried the longer it takes her to answer. She takes a while before she finally says anything again. The wait makes me quite nervous.

[So, just to be clear,] she signs, watching me intently, looking deeply into my eyes, [if I agree to come home with you, then I win and you lose?]

That's my Shizune, unable to resist a competition, any competition.

[That's right,] I answer, nodding solemnly as I stare back into her all-consuming gaze. [If you come home and stay with me for a while, you win.] I can see the eagerness in her eyes as I confirm the rules to her. I'm almost certain that she'll be unable to let me have the win, and I'm sure that she *really* wants to come home with me and spend more time together. It feels like she's on the edge of agreeing, but still she hesitates.

I decide to leave nothing to chance.

[Besides,] I sign, [if you don't come home with me, I'll miss you. I'll miss you so damn much that I'll be absolutely and completely miserable.] The intensity of her competition stare cracks as I profess my need for her. I press on, adding, [I've never been so happy as when I'm with you. I want to spend more time with you. A lot more.] Her expression melts as she continues to stare into my eyes, her lips starting to turn into a sweet smile. [I don't want say goodbye tomorrow.]

She stares at me as I sign, her breath getting faster at my words. She hesitates for only a moment after I'm done more before nodding eagerly. [Okay,] she signs hurriedly, [I'll come home with you tomorrow and stay over.] Those beautiful lips turn up into an even more lovely smile as she pauses, then adds, [I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet, either, Hisao. I want more time with you, too.] She pauses, then adds quickly, [Lots more.]

I breath a heavy sigh of relief, pulling Shizune into my arms once more. She readily leans into me, wrapping her arms about my neck as she buries her face against it. Again, she doesn't relax right away, but it's not long before she finally does. I feel her body melt against mine, her curves pressing against me as she snuggles up closely.

After a while, she pulls back to look into my eyes. I smile widely at her as I stare into those dark, lovely eyes. Her lips bloom into a wide smile as she looks back at me, happiness flourishing upon her face. Unable to resist, I lean in. She looks nervous, but doesn't flinch.

I smile happily when our lips meet, savoring the moment. Quickly losing myself in the kiss, I marvel at how differently my time at Yamaku turned out from what I expected or feared. Never in my life have I been so happy.

She holds me tightly, her lips rubbing tenderly against mine. To my surprise, she deepens the kiss, and soon our tongues are dancing together. Then she pushes slightly away from me, and looks into my gaze with a wicked grin, pulling her arms from around my neck to sign, [So this means that I win!] Her smile is uncontainable as she does a little victory wiggle while still in my arms.

I release her to answer, [Well...I think we both win with this decision,] I try to protest.

[Nope!] she signs back, giddy with her gloating. [You can't have two winners! That's silly! There's always a loser to every winner, and today, you're the loser and I'm the winner!] I smile at her words, laughing as she adjusts her glasses before going on to sign further, [I beat you again!]

I sigh happily, nodding at last, trying my hardest to put on a defeated expression. [Fine,] I faux lament as Shizune silently giggles at my act, her hand moving to cover her mouth as always, [you win, again.]

We stare into each other's eyes for a while before she gets a naughty look in her eyes. I look at her suspiciously when she proclaims, [Now...as winner, I claim the spoils of my victory.]

With that, she leans in and presses herself against me, kissing me even more deeply than before. I'm surprised by her sudden confidence, but embrace her tightly nonetheless and kiss back as passionately, my arms wrapped snugly about her waist. The feel of her warm curves pressed against me sends a thrill of excitement through my body.

If this is losing, I can deal with it.

Though...it makes me wonder what winning will feel like...


	3. Chapter 3

We linger for some time in each other's arms, kissing. The quiet seclusion of The Shanghai giving us little reason to part anytime soon. When we finally and slowly pull away, we look into each other's eyes while still pressed together in a tight embrace. There's so much I want to say to Shizune, but I have no way to convey my thoughts while my arms are wrapped about her. She is likewise bound to wordlessness, leaving us only what our eyes can tell one another.

We smile and blush as we stare into each other's gaze, happy beyond words.

Finally, Shizune pulls away and picks up her tea, grinning impishly at me as she does. She takes a sip, though the cup is no longer steaming. Likewise I drink from mine. The brew is still warm, but it's on the cusp of being too cold to enjoy. I drink it more quickly.

Putting down her tea, she signs, [So do your parents know you're inviting me home?]

I shake my head as I also put down my cup to answer. Before I can, she starts to look worried and signs further, [They won't be mad, will they?]

I chuckle and shake my head, [Oh no,] I assure her, [my parents will be quite thrilled that I'm bringing a girl home.] Shizune blushes at this as I continue, [you're my first girlfriend, you know. I think my mother was starting to get worried.] I smile as the lovely young lady next to me silently giggles behind her hand.

Of course, that was on the border of being untrue. Iwanako had asked me out, but as she did, I had my heart attack. I never did have a chance to answer her. Though she came to visit me in the hospital, we never really connected after the incident. Then there was her letter.

I don't know in what universe I could possibly call Iwanako my girlfriend, so I decide I'm safe with what I said. Although I do wonder if I should mention her to Shizune, at some point.

[Then I hope I do I not disappoint,] she signs, bringing me back to the present. [I wouldn't want them to think I'm corrupting you...] a mischievous look glimmers in her eyes and she quickly adds, [even though I am...] her look turns hungry as she glances me over, then looks back up into my eyes. Memories from the night when we were alone in the Student Council room together flood over me, still fresh and vivid as they were just after we had joined together. Flashes of when she rode me at her parent's house also come to mind, the remembered feeling of her moist heat wrapped about me hitting me like a smoldering wave. Her burning stare into my eyes only makes more poignant the remembered intimacy of our first time together.

I can tell by the heated look in those dark eyes and the wicked grin upon her lips that she's thinking of the the same thing.

I blush furiously and smile, answering, [I like being corrupted by you. I think you'll have to continue to do so...]

She nods, her lips curling into an even more naughty smile, [So do I...] she signs. I can't help but notice that her breath has quickened and there's a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Suddenly, I'm half worried that she's planning to jump me right here and now, in The Shanghai. I look around worriedly. The room is empty, and I can't remember the last time I saw our waitress. Still, it's the middle of the day and anyone could walk in, although in all the times we've come here, it was pretty rare when when anyone did.

As if reading my thoughts, Shizune's hands fall to rest on my knee. Looking back into her eyes, I see her grinning at me evilly. I swallow apprehensively. Slowly her hands move up my thigh, pressing the flats of her palms against me as she does, her fingers probing up ahead. I squirm in my seat to make the necessary adjustments as my body quickly responds to her touch, my pants suddenly becoming tight and uncomfortable. Her hands get ever closer to my crotch while her smile grows all the more devilish as she watches my reaction.

I took another quick look around the shop as she presses her palms over my stiff member hidden within my trousers, the pressure causing me to close my eyes. When I open them again, I see that The Shanghai is still empty, with no sign of our waitress. Looking back at Shizune, I see her also checking out the area, but then I feel her caressing fingers opening my fly, derailing my thoughts. Cool air touches me inside my pants as she slowly draws down the zipper and looks at me with a truly wicked gaze all the while.

My heart pounds and I draw in a sharp breath. Her fingers slip inside of my zipper to explore while dark blue eyes stare into mine as she finds my member. Cool fingers caress my erect length, causing me to suck in my breath sharply. While she cannot hear me do so, it's clear she can see the evidence of it, her smile twisting into a sharply wry lilt as she wraps her fingers about me. I close my eyes as she pulls me out, her hands starting to stroke my length.

I look about nervously again as she handles my manhood, her fingers caressing my shaft with a tender and erotic touch. Glancing back at her, I see her staring up at me with a mixture of love and lust as she continues to smirk, clearly enjoying herself to no end. She squeezes me and I close my eyes while listening intently, terrified that someone will walk in on us.

I breathe in deeply as she continues to caress me, trying desperately to keep my heartbeat steady. I can already feel the red-line of my heart's limits creeping up on me as she fondles my sex, faint flashes of red and white faintly pulsing before my eyes as I keep them tightly shut. Her hand feels amazing as she plays with me and I quickly lose myself in her tender caresses, slowly and visibly relaxing at her touch.

As she continues to fondle me, I draw in deep breaths, finally feeling like I've managed to get my heart under control.

Then I feel the soft, wet touch of her lips wrapping about the head of my shaft.

My eyes fly open as I look down to see Shizune bent over in the booth with me, her head in my lap. I open my mouth to protest, immediately feeling foolish at trying to speak to her with my concerns. It doesn't matter anyway, as I only manage to moan through my open lips as she sucks on my tip, her tongue flicking over me. I tense and shiver, instinctively placing my hands upon her head, entwining my fingers in her hair.

She apparently takes this as a cue to go further and slowly slides my length into her warm, wet mouth. Involuntarily I moan again, watching her head move down, pausing about halfway. My eyelids tightly shut as she starts to slide back up and then down my length, her tongue pressed firmly against my underside as she does, causing me to shiver with delight. I play with her hair, entangling my fingers in it and unwittingly start to encourage her motions with my hands as I lean back in the booth, feeling her hands move over my lower body and thighs, caressing me.

My breath comes quickly as she moves her lips up and down my length in a steady rhythm, the sensations quickly overwhelming my sense of everything else. As with all things she takes on, she's completely dedicated herself to it, focusing all her attention upon the task, this time to pleasure me. The effort pays off, as I find it impossible to think anything at all, my thoughts lost in our intimacy. My heart races dangerously as the thrill of sharing this with her in so public a place nonetheless haunts the back of my mind, though in truth it only adds to my excitement.

She reaches a hand inside of my pants to cup my balls, caressing them tenderly as her lips and tongue continue to stroke over me with faster and faster motions, unknowingly eliciting another throaty moan from me. I grip her hair tightly in my hands as she pumps more quickly up and down my length, the intensity of the moment crashing over me. I feel my peak starting to approach as she sucks on me intensely while I groan in a low, throaty moan.

Just then the bell on the door rings loudly as it opens up forcefully, jarring me out of my trance. My heart jumps into my throat as I grip Shizune's hair and forcefully yank her head off of my length. Looking down I see her staring up at me with a mixture of pain, confusion, and fury.

"Hicchan~!" I hear Misha call out excitedly from behind me, causing me to glance over my shoulder, looking behind us to see our pink haired friend. With terrified eyes I look back down at Shizune's hostile stare, which starts to waver as she sees the look on my face.

Releasing her thoroughly messed hair, I sign quickly, [Misha's here!] The dark eyes in my lap lose all hints of anger as they fly wide open with terror at my words. Shizune suddenly sits up, a look of panic crossing her face as she turns bright crimson. I quickly put myself away, zipping up my fly just as the creaky door swings closed and the bell rings a second time. Thankfully, the noise seems to cover the sound of my zipper closing up.

"Oh...Sicchan~!" I hear Misha call further in a now confused voice. "I didn't see you there..." Turning around in the booth, I look behind us at Misha. I smile and wave at her. My heart is pounding and I try to settle my breath as red flashes come in the corners of my vision. I have no doubt that I'm flushed in the face and visibly out of breath, but I do my best to keep up appearances. The girl with bubblegum pink hair looks at me strangely as she starts to walk slowly over, her brow furrowed as her eyes probe.

As I turn back forward in the booth to face forward again, I catch sight of Shizune, her hair askew from the clenching of my fingers just moments before. [Hair!] I desperately sign at her as she dries off her mouth and hands with one of the napkins on the table, catching her gaze with the motions of my hands. A renewed surge of panic hits her eyes as she hurriedly starts to smooth her hair down, running her fingers through it and blushing furiously. Misha's footsteps fall heavily behind us as Shizune tries desperately to make herself look presentable, her face a portrait of panic. I suddenly realize it must be worse for her, as she has no idea how near or far Misha is just yet.

Just then, Misha arrives at the booth. She looks at both of us with a suspicious gaze and furrowed brow, clearly aware she interrupted something, but is either unsure of what or is having a hard time believing her suspicions.

["Hi there Misha,"] I say and sign at the same time, smiling at her and doing my best to look nonchalant, in spite of my still being slightly out of breath and probably blushing. ["We were afraid you weren't going to join us after you ran off. What happened?"] I glance over at Shizune, who smiles widely at the other girl, even as she blushes all the way to the tips of her ears with a guilty look in her eyes. Her hair looks slightly askew, but it's better than before.

Misha eyes us warily before answering. "After I caught up with Yuuko and tried to convince her to come with us, some friends bumped into me and wanted to say goodbye," she finally answers, not signing as she speaks. I'm surprised by this, but quickly pick up the task and sign her words for Shizune's benefit. "Yuuko dashed off again, so I went looking for her as soon as my friends left." She sighs in frustration, "but she had too much of a head start the second time, I couldn't find her again in the crowd." Frowning slightly, she says, "I spent too long looking for her. By the time I got back to the gate, you were gone. So, I decided to go get the last of my packing done. After that, I didn't have anything else to do, so I thought I'd come down here and get a parfait."

She sits down in the booth on the other side for the table from Shizune and I as she says that, as if suddenly reminded that's why she came and her interest in a parfait overwhelmed any uncertainty or care she had regarding what Shizune and I were doing when she walked in. I'm relieved, though I know we're not out of the woods yet.

["Oh well,"] I answer aloud to Misha while signing as she again looks at the two of us with an uncertain gaze. ["You're here now, that's all that matters."] She smiles slightly at this and I continue, hoping to distract her further from any thoughts about what was happening just a few moments ago. ["We're really glad you're here. We were worried that you weren't going to join us for one last time together before we all go home. It wouldn't have been tea at The Shanghai without you."]

Misha smiles more at this, looking warmed by my words. Shizune nods and smiles at the our friend, signing to her, [I'm really, really glad you came. I would have been very sad to leave Yamaku without seeing my best friend one last time.]

Beneath the bubblegum tresses, her expression melts at our professions of affection for her. All thoughts of what she might have interrupted appear to get washed away with our words, a smile blooming upon her face.

"Awwww~!" she says as the waitress enters the room and approaches our table. Misha looks at us with an adoring gaze. ["Thanks, you two. That really means a lot."] she says and signs in answer. As she turns to our waitress to order her parfait I inwardly breathe a silent sigh, glad that she's again signing for Shizune's sake. I'm also relieved at the near miss that Shizune and I just had with nearly getting discovered while doing something we really shouldn't have done in public. I start to wonder if this will be a continuing part of being her boyfriend.

As the waitress leaves our table, Shizune and Misha start signing to each other and it suddenly strikes me that my girlfriend has a taste for risky sex. The three times we've been intimate were just now, when we almost got caught, in the Student Council room, initially with the door unlocked (and the only reason she locked it was because I asked after it), and at her parents house, with me tied to a chair.

Come to think of it, I suddenly realize that I never did find out if the door to my guest room was locked when she tied me into the chair and mounted me. I glance back at Shizune as she signs back and forth with Misha, the two laughing and giggling as they converse, and I realize that it probably wasn't.

Idly, I hope that I can live with this part of Shizune, but immediately realize I don't have a choice. This is obviously part of who she is, and I can't imagine life without her. So, I'd better get used to it.

Besides, if I had to be completely honest with myself, part of me likes the excitement of the risk of getting caught, even if it's not something I would have ever had the guts to suggest, let alone push my partner into.

This is going to be interesting. 


	4. Chapter 4

I can't help but smirk as I watch Shizune. Lost in my reverie, I ponder our relationship and our sex life, not paying attention to anything she or Misha are signing.

It's a mistake that quickly catches up with me.

The loud snap of Shizune's fingers jolts me out of my thoughts as she glares at me furiously.

[Well?!] she signs with a heated gaze into my eyes that burns straight through me. I hear Misha's giggle as she watches her friend confront me with my inattentiveness. A feeling of panic surges through me as Shizune's piercing and unblinking glare pins me to the spot. In the back of my mind, I wonder which was worse - almost being caught by Misha as Shizune gave me a blow job, or Shizune's wrath at my ignoring what she was saying.

I quickly realize there's no contest.

Nearly getting caught was much better than this.

"Uhm," I hesitate, feeling trapped. Her stare darkens as I start to move my mouth without signing, prompting me to quickly lift my hands and sign helplessly, ["I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."]

Shizune rolls her eyes as I confirm what she already knew, while Misha giggles all the more at my misery. [Obviously,] my girlfriend answers, scowling at me. [I asked you my question three times before I snapped at you.] She pauses, considering me then asks, [So what were you thinking about that had you so engrossed you couldn't pay attention to your girlfriend?]

I hesitate, but then answer simply with a shrug, [I was thinking about us.]

She pauses, fighting the urge to smirk. She partly loses the battle, half smiling. It's not completely reflected in her eyes, however, which are still partly angry. [That's sweet,] she begins, adding, [assuming I can believe you.] I tilt my head slightly as she mildly accuses me of lying. I'd be offended, but the fact is that while the answer I gave her was technically true, it wasn't completely forthcoming.

[So, what was it you had asked me?] I sign, trying to duck the question further, hoping that she'll let me off the hook.

Shizune smirks at me as she pauses, considering whether or not to oblige me. I suddenly feel like I'm being toyed with. I shift uncomfortably as she thinks about her answer, which only causes her to grin all the more. Misha giggles in the meanwhile, still clearly enjoying the show.

[I don't know if I should tell you,] she signs with a wicked smirk, her eyes dancing as she continues to play with me. [You weren't paying attention. So clearly, you didn't think what Misha and I were talking about was important.]

Misha giggles again, adding, ["Yeah, Hicchan! You shouldn't ignore your friends like that!"]

["What can I say?"] I ask with my voice and my fingers, ["My mind is easily distracted these last few days, particularly because of recent events."] I do my best to keep the sarcasm out of my voice while also trying convey my meaning to Shizune, but find it's difficult to translate what I'd normally rely upon tone of voice for into a look and hand motions.

Nevertheless, Shizune seems to get it while Misha merely laughs loudly at what she thought was a generic excuse and not a rebuke by way of a pointed reminder to my girlfriend that it was her that put us in a compromising position just now.

Shizune's face flashes with a touch of chagrined panic at my words. At least she has the decency to look abashed.

Still laughing, Misha obliviously piles on, ["You still shouldn't be ignoring your girlfriend, Hicchan!"]

With a slight flush of embarrassment to her cheeks, Shizune ignores our pink haired friend's attempts to continue teasing me and cuts me a break. [What I had asked you was, What are your plans for next year?] She partly glares at me while fuming over my gentle reminder of her culpability in the near incident. My smirk at her yielding doesn't help. Never one to be defeated, she adds, [Misha and I were discussing what comes after graduation while you were having your little flight of fancy.]

At first I think she's taking a calculated gamble, goading me like that. Then I realize that she's simply calling my bluff. What was I going to do, tell Misha what we were doing?

Not a chance, and Shizune well knows that.

Still, she's letting me off the hook.

A smirk crosses my lips at her inability to let me have even that minor win in the shadow of her more obvious victory of catching me being inattentive.

["Go to University,"] I answer simply.

[Yes, but what school?] she asks with an irritated gaze when she sees my generic answer.

["Kyoto University,"] I answer without thinking. In truth, I haven't yet picked a school, but was I figured it was safer to tell her anything rather than leave myself open to some speech about how important it is to be responsible and make these choices in a timely fashion. I'd been accepted to several Universities, but just couldn't make up my mind about which one.

[That's not a bad school,] Shizune answers, adjusting her glasses with a smile as she comments, [it was rated 8th among the QA Asia University Rankings]. Pausing, she watches me and then grins wickedly. [But the University of Tokyo was ranked 5th, the highest in Japan.] She meets my gaze, her eyes glinting. [That's where I'm going,] she boasts proudly.

Of course. Another way to compete. I cannot help but smile back at her, though. I'm starting to find this part of her endearing, the longer I know her. I must really be in love with her.

That or I have a masochistic streak I never knew about.

Of course, I have to admit I am partly enjoying the games. It's fun when I actually manage to beat her at something, even if it's not that often. Even losing has its pluses.

["What about you?"] I ask Misha, turning to look across the table at her.

["Oh, I'm traveling to New York City to attend university there!"] she answers with a gleeful expression. ["I've been accepted to NYU, into their education program."] She beams happily. ["It'll be fun going to America, even if getting my degree overseas will be a challenge."]

[It's good to take on challenges,] Shizune reminds Misha, who nods in return.

["What degree will you be getting, Hicchan?"] Misha asks further. Shizune looks back over to me as our friend continues, ["what kind of career are you going after?"]

I pause, thinking about the question. Shizune watches me intently and I feel like I'm again being tested on the invisible clock.

At least this time I have an answer ready.

["Well,"] I begin, pausing for a moment to collect my thoughts, ["coming here to Yamaku really helped me,"] I start to explain. I'm about to tell them how I want to be a teacher here, but as I look at Shizune and Misha, it suddenly strikes me that this our last time together as a group, maybe ever. I'm hit with memories of when Shizune and I picnicked up on the roof after we failed get Misha to join us. I feel guilty as I recall how I was too afraid to tell her how much what she did for me meant to me. I'm determined not to let another chance slip.

Drawing in a deep breath, I speak pointedly, with firm emphasis in my voice and hand motions ["But really, it was both of you that helped me."]

The two girls blink at my words, a little surprised by the direction I'm taking. They both sit up a little and blush slightly as I go on. ["I was in a really bad place when I arrived here, earlier this year. Not just my condition, but in my head and in my heart."]

Suddenly I realize that I'd never told either of them why I'm even here. These are my closest friends in the world, and I've kept that from them to this day. Today's my last chance, too. I can feel the intensity of their eyes upon me, though I can no longer look at them, the sudden flood of emotions from what I'm about to say overwhelming me.

["I...don't know what would have happened to me if I hadn't met you both,"] I explain, glancing downwards at the table. ["I was feeling very sorry for myself, hating my fate and the world. I felt like it was the end of everything."] I pause for a moment to collect myself. ["Maybe if I hadn't met the two of you, it would have been."] Neither say a word as they wait for me to continue. My words hang in the air as I swallow tightly.

["I never told you before, but all those pills in my room?"] I hesitate, glancing up at them just before taking the plunge. ["It's medication for the reason I was sent here. I have Cardiac Arrhythmia. I was only diagnosed after I had my first heart attack, last winter. I have to be really careful about my heart and treat it right, or else I could die from another attack. Even just getting hit in the chest could kill me."]

I watch their reactions as I tell them everything. They're watching me intently, their heartfelt gazes a mixture of surprise at the news and concern for me. Shizune's brow is furrowed with deep worry, and looks like she might break down in tears, which surprises me, it's so unlike her. She watches me with that typically sharp gaze of hers, her eyes burning with far greater intensity than usual. I continue, ["so...I guess I could have well met my end, if I kept going as I had been."] Taking a deep breath, I glance back down at the table.

["But...meeting you two was like a breath of fresh air. I didn't want it at first, and I tried so hard to push you away, but you wouldn't take no for an answer."] I smile ruefully as I consider those first days, when the two of them chased me so relentlessly to join them on the Student Council. ["Thank the heavens you didn't,"] I continue, closing my eyes for a moment before looking back up from the table to face them. I suddenly realize how moist my eyes are as I look at them both. Their expressions are mirrors of each other, both heartfelt affection and humble care for me. Their eyes likewise glisten with unshed tears as they watch and listen, hanging on my every word. Shizune stares at me intently, her face a portrait of passionately worried energy. It looks like all she can do to contain herself and keep from tackling me in a desperate hug. I grin wryly and plow on.

["You saved me, both of you,"] I rasp in a broken voice while signing with shaking hands, glancing over at Misha and smiling, though my gaze lingers longer on Shizune as I look back at her. Glancing down again, I continue, ["It wasn't only you, of course, everything here helped to pull me together. The teachers, the other students, Yuuko, the festivals, the Student Council..."] I pause as I realize what I just said, chuckling as I shake my head, ["but it all does come back to the both of you, in the end, doesn't it? Full circle."] Looking back at them again with a wry smile, I see the deep emotion in their eyes as they smile back at me.

I realize I need to finish my thoughts soon, before I lose the strength to do so.

["But I wouldn't have met you two if it wasn't for Yamaku,"] I explain. ["I didn't want to come here at first. I hated it. I felt like it was the start of the end."] I shake my head ruefully at my own foolishness, ["But really, in the end, it was a new beginning. This school changed my life by bringing us together, so that the two of you could save my life."] I pause, the emotion again overwhelming me.

["So,"] I suddenly add, glancing down from their intense stares again, ["I've decided I want to become a teacher here, so that I can help other kids. I want to tell them what I've learned, and I want to give them the same opportunity that I had. The opportunity to meet amazing people who will change their lives forever."]

I hesitate, not sure what else to say.

Suddenly I add in a weak voice, my hands shaking as I sign, ["thank you."] I glance up at them one more time, struggling to look into their eyes, each in turn. ["Thank you for saving me,"] as I turn from Misha, I look deeply into Shizune's eyes with my final words, lingering for an extra few moments, then glance down again, unable to face them anymore. I fall silent, suddenly feeling awkward and extremely vulnerable. I close my eyes as the silence stretches on as I continue to look down, unsure of what more to say, unable to look up at them.

Slender arms wrap about me as Shizune slides to me in the booth, wrapping me up in a tight embrace. I feel warm lips press briefly against my forehead as she squeezes me to her while my arms instinctively encircle her waist. As she presses her cheek against forehead, I feel one of Shizune's arms pull away. Opening my eyes I see her reaching across the table for Misha's hand. The girl with pink hair hesitates for a moment, then grabs my girlfriend's hand and squeezes tightly. It looks like she's crying.

Misha purses her lips and then gets up out of the booth. I'm afraid she's about to leave, but she never lets go of Shizune's hand. I feel Misha sit down on the other side of me on the bench, her arms wrapping about myself and Shizune, both. Suddenly overwhelmed again, I draw in a deep and shuddering breath, shifting my one arm so that I can place my hand upon Misha's encircling arm, giving her a squeeze while I still hold Shizune tightly still with the other. I can feel Shizune's one arm wrap about Misha's, holding onto her tightly while her other arm still rests snugly about my shoulders.

The tears flow freely and silently now. As mine trickle onto Shizune's shoulder, I can feel her's upon my neck as she buries her face there. I realize that at some point she took off her glasses. I can feel Misha's tears upon the back of my neck as she presses against me, squeezing both Shizune and I tightly together in her embrace. A happy sigh comes from the tips of my toes as I consider how lucky I've been, to find friends like these, and to fall in love with someone as special as Shizune.

Nobody moves for a while. We hold onto each other as if our lives depend upon it, wanting to cherish this special moment for as long as we can.

"Uuuhm," I hear, causing Misha and I to stir and look behind us to see who's there. Shizune lifts her head from my shoulder as we do, and the three of us look with tear stained eyes to see our waitress standing next to the table with a large tray in her hands and an awkward expression on her face. At the sight of the confused, embarrassed look on her face, we all giggle, Shizune silently, though as close as I am I can feel her body shaking petitely against mine. Slowly disentangling ourselves from each other, we part.

As Misha pulls away to stand, however, Shizune grabs one of Misha's hands and squeezes. Misha looks down into Shizune's eyes and I grab her other hand, also squeezing. She looks looks at me and then back to Shizune. Her lips then bloom into a lovely smile as she grips our hands tightly. I smile back at her, and we all hold on tightly to each other for another moment or two. She squeezes once more and releases our hands, moving to sit across from us again.

As we all wipe our eyes, Shizune and I stay close together after we both turn forward again to face Misha. Shizune picks up her glasses from the table, and I quickly look over so I can see her bare face. I smile at the sight of her. With her glasses, she's cute. Without them, she's beautiful.

Shizune lifts her glasses to her face, but I put my hand on hers to stop her. She glances as me as I do, looking confused. I meet her gaze with a smile. She smiles slightly, still looking uncertain. With my other hand I caress her bare face, stroking from her cheek up up to her temple, partly brushing my fingers into her hair. Her smile blossoms as I do this, and slowly her eyes close as she leans into my hand.

Reluctantly I pull my hand away, conscious of Misha sitting across from us. Shizune opens her eyes again, looking at me with a coy grin as she puts on her glasses again. I meet her gaze once more, smiling widely at her, causing her to beam radiantly back at me.

As I was distracted by Shizune, the waitress had set out Misha's parfait, fresh tea for everyone, and sandwiches for Shizune and I. Turning back to face forward again, I see the dish in front of me as the waitress departs. Blinking in surprise, I glance over at a grinning Shizune.

[You were busy with your flight of fancy when the waitress took our order,] she reminds me with a smirk. Misha giggles while wiping her eyes again as my girlfriend signs on, [so I took the liberty, figuring you might be as hungry as I am.]

I smile warmly at her, suddenly realizing that I am rather hungry. [Thanks,] I sign to her as I meet her gaze. I glance across the table to see Misha watching us with a knowing smirk, causing me to blush slightly. I glance over at Shizune and see her having the same reaction as she looks wordlessly looks at Misha. Our friend across the table smiles all the more at this, causing us to do the same. We all giggle a little bit, then wordlessly proceed to eat, finding that the inability to sign during a meal is for once a fitting blessing. 


	5. Chapter 5

We all finish eating at about the same time. The stillness of the room has blissfully settled in around us after my complete confession to my dearest friends about everything. It feels like a burden has been lifted from my chest. I can breathe more easily than ever before, since that ill-fated day in the snow when this part of my life began.

In truth, I wish that I'd done it sooner. But, at least I didn't miss this last opportunity.

Shizune snuggles up closer against me as we finish up the last few bites of our lunch. The whole time we ate, she stayed pressed up against me. I marvel at this, realizing that she's shown me more affection today than in all our months dating, combined (save for when we had sex). Since we started going out, she was always somewhat distant. I wonder if that was because of her condition. Between that and having met her family, I can appreciate her not wanting to get too close to someone, or maybe not even knowing how.

Now, however, she seems to be willing to try.

Of course, this makes me very happy. I was okay with the space she needed, being glad to just be around her, sharing what we did together.

But I'm not about to turn down this new level of closeness, especially since she's coming home with me tomorrow. The very thought makes me giddy.

I take her hand in mine beneath the table and she smiles up at me, meeting my gaze as she squeezes me.

She quickly releases my hand and starts signing to Misha. [So when do you leave for New York?]

Misha blinks in surprise at the question, then answers, ["Oh~! I leave in a week."] She smiles warmly at us, ["I've got an apartment all lined up, just one block from campus~! I'm so excited!"]

We both can't help but smile at her enthusiasm, which is as infectious as always. ["That's great,"] I answer. ["You'll keep in touch with us, right?"] I ask eagerly.

["Of course, Hicchan~!"] she answers with a bubbly laugh. ["I have both of your email addresses, and we can text. I'll tell you all about The Big Apple~!"]

[I want pictures too!] Shizune insists. [You have to tell us about everything!] She pauses before adding, [and write at least once a week! No, more...]

Misha nods, her smile lessening as the reality of our upcoming separation seems to be hitting her. ["I will, I will! Now what about you, Shizune?"] she asks, ["When are you going to Tokyo?"]

My girlfriend hesitates for a moment before answering, [Probably in a month. My first semester doesn't start until then, and I need to get some things done before I go anyway.]

I notice she doesn't mention coming home with me, but then consider that maybe it's for the best. Given everything that's happened, Misha would probably be happier not knowing that Shizune's coming home with me tomorrow to spend a few days, maybe a few weeks together.

["So when are you going to Kyoto, Hicchan?"] Misha asks, either not noticing Shizune's hesitation before answering or not letting on that she does.

["I don't know,"] I answer truthfully. It's hard to decide when to go to a school when you still haven't even picked one yet. Though, I am now leaning towards one school in particular now, and it isn't Kyoto.

Shizune frowns, [That's irresponsible,] she signs with firm motions. [You should have your plans better laid out. How can you possibly prepare if you don't know when you're going?] I knew she was going to go there.

Misha laughs as her friend chides me once more. I only smile magnanimously at Shizune, looking at her with adoring eyes.

It used to bother me when she did that. Now I find it somewhat endearing.

My lack of an answer and loving gaze only serves to infuriate her more. It appears to put her off her guard. She glares at me while adjusting her glasses, apparently trying to decide whether or not to pursue the matter.

Pointedly looking away from me to speak to our friend, she asks her, [Misha, what was your favorite part of this year?] I smirk at this, feeling like I just scored a small win of my own.

"Hm~!" Misha's eyes grow wide at the question as she ponders her answer, her hands likewise hesitating. ["That's a tough one~!"] she answers, her furrowed brows knitting together as she thinks hard.

["I think it might have been when we were convincing Hicchan to join us on the Student Council~!"] she finally says with a smile. ["That was really fun~!"] she says, then laughs her more ear-piercing laugh.

I wince at this, noting out of the corner of my eye Shizune's grin at my reaction. Turning, she asks me with a grin, [Why did you take so long to say yes?]

["You two were so relentless!"] I say and sign emphatically. ["You didn't give me any time to settle in before pouncing on me!"] Shizune smirks at this and Misha laughs while I continue, ["And once you did start, you never let up!"] Misha laughs all the more at my passionate protestations, while Shizune grins from ear to ear.

[You had a whole day before we first asked,] Shizune responds with a cool eye upon me, her smirk lilting sharply. [What's more, we only offered it to you after you told us that you wanted to try a club and asked what was available!] She adjusts her glasses, [So you have no reason to complain!]

["Yeah~!"] Misha chimes in, ["Stop being such a drama king, Hicchan~!"] Again she laughs loudly, making me wince once more as my ears are assaulted. Shizune continues to grin as she looks on, the mirth in her eyes showing how my auditory discomfort is giving her no end of amusement.

["So exactly how long was it after I walked in that you two decided to attack me?"] I ask with an amused smirk.

[Wouldn't you like to know?] Shizune asks with a wink, her lips lilted in a devilish smirk. Sitting up, she confidently adjust her glasses as she sits up straight next to me.

["Well it couldn't have taken that long,"] I conjecture as I look from one to the other, both girls grinning as I try and reason it out. I look at Shizune, ["You signed to Misha as soon as I walked into the room..."] She only smiles at me smugly as I ask, ["What did you say to her, anyway?"]

Her haughty stance makes it clear what her answer will be. [I'm not telling!] she grins, [and that's rude, asking what I confided in to my friend!]

["She's my friend too!"] I protest, trying to ignore Misha's guffaws as we bicker back and forth.

[Not back then, she wasn't,] Shizune counters with a serious expression. [and I didn't know you at the time either, so that makes it none of your business!] She fixes me with a mocking glare, [and how inconsiderate of you to ask what a girl's private conversation was with her friend!] Shaking her head, she signs on, [that's very improper. I expected better from you, Hisao.]

She's enjoying this entirely too much, I decide. Fine, two can play at this game.

I turn to Misha, ["What'd she tell you?"] I ask bluntly.

Shizune's eyes fly wide open at my going around her to Misha. [Don't you dare tell him!] she signs emphatically, staring daggers at out friend sitting across from the table.

The poor girl is caught off guard by this, blinking in surprise as we both stare at her. I try to smile charmingly at her while Shizune gives her a 'I'll kill you if you even breathe a word' look.

["Come on, Misha,"] I protest, ["I'm her boyfriend now, I should be allowed to know."]

Misha tilts her head slightly as she considers my point, starting to smile.

[That doesn't count!] Shizune signs desperately.

["What?"] I ask emphatically, looking back at Shizune, ["My being your boyfriend doesn't mean anything?"]

[That's not what I said!] she protests, scowling.

["You said it doesn't count."] I answer

[In this case, specifically, no] she clarifies.

["Why not?"] I ask. ["I'm not entitled to know something you said about me?"]

[Not if it was told to a friend in confidence,] she counters, adding, [and besides, boyfriend privileges are not retroactive!]

["So it was about me!"] I bark in excitement. Shizune winces as she realizes her slip. ["Now I definitely have a right to know!"] I turn back to Misha with an eager grin. She's no longer looking intimidated, but rather has a big smile on her face as she watches our back and forth.

[No he doesn't!] Shizune reiterates to Misha, her hands slashing as she scowls at our friend.

Misha looks from Shizune to me and back again. I can see the debate raging in her mind. Silently, I cheer on Misha as she weighs the pros and cons. She's been working on being more her own person, and this is a perfect opportunity for her to show her independence while also giving Shizune a little payback for all the bossing around.

[Don't you dare!] Shizune signs furiously as she glares at our friend. Misha looks back at her guardedly.

["Do what you think is best,"] I gently counter, drawing Misha's gaze then adding with emphasis, ["It's your choice."]. Beneath the bubblegum pink hair, Misha looks into my eyes and I can see a mischievous glint forming.

Misha's smile lilts into a devilish smirk. I smile back at her. She looks back at Shizune and her grin deepens to a truly evil one. It's very uncharacteristic for her, and sends a cool chill down my spine. My girlfriend's expression falls as she sees her hopes of safety dashed.

["Shizune told me to check out the new hottie that had just joined our class,"] Misha signs and says, though her eyes are riveted to Shizune's as she spills her guts. I watch as Shizune's face turns white with mortification. Misha plows on relentlessly, ["she told me that we just had to get you to join the Student Council, no matter the cost, that she'd be miserable if we didn't succeed."]

My eyes grow wide at the revelation as Shizune's flushes a deep red, all the way to her ears. I look over at Shizune who can't bring herself to look at me. She breaks her gaze away from Misha, trying to look anywhere but the two of us.

["Oh really?"] I ask, the motions of my hands drawing Shizune's gaze back towards us. She glares at me, her cheeks still a deep crimson.

["Oh, that's not all,"] Misha goes on, her smirk growing all the more wicked.

Shizune's eyes fly wide open again, and she stares back at Misha. [No, please...] she begs. I'm starting to feel a little sorry for her, but I just have to hear this.

["Oh? What else?"] I ask with a wry grin. Shizune stares daggers at me.

Misha grins from ear to ear, adding, ["she also told me that you were the most sexy and adorable thing she'd ever seen."] Shizune turns even more red. I didn't think that was possible. ["She said she hoped she could convince you to ask her out, you were such a cutie."]

["Well, well, well,"] I say and sign with no end of amusement as Shizune puts her face in her hands while she rests her elbows on the table. She flushes all the way down her neck to the collar of her uniform.

Taking pity on her, I wrap my arm about her shoulders and pull her to me. She resists at first, but another gentle tug and she yields, leaning back against me in the booth, folding her arms indignantly as she does. Her body feels considerably warmer than usual, and she's almost trembling.

[I can't believe you did that,] she chides Misha, staring intently across the table at her.

["Why?"] she asks, grinning amicably at Shizune. ["He *is* your boyfriend now, you got what you wanted so badly."]

To drive the point home, I squeeze her to me and kiss the top of her head. Shizune sighs heavily, blowing the air out her nose in a huff.

["So what if he knows how smitten you were with him from the very start?"] she asks. I can feel Shizune shift next to me, uncomfortable with the question. ["If you ask me, you could stand to show him some more affection..."] she adds, looking pointedly at Shizune, ["Remember what we talked about, okay?"] I blink in surprise and glance over to Shizune, who only nods sullenly, now looking abashed in addition to humiliated, again unable to meet Misha's gaze.

Suddenly I feel like I shouldn't be part of this conversation.

["Then again,"] Misha muses, looking away from us and off into the distance, ["I guess giving your boyfriend a blow job in the middle of a restaurant at lunchtime is a pretty good way of showing affection..."]

Now I'm the one who's feeling mortified. I can feel Shizune stiffen next to me as she looks back across the table with a stunned expression, the heat radiating from her body growing quite intense as we both sit up in a panic.

"I...Misha...that is," I start to babble.

[Misha...we weren't...,] Shizune protests with hurried motions.

Misha glances over at our feeble attempts to protest, blinking in surprise. "Wha?" she asks, then snorts derisively, ["Oh you were too sucking him off, Shichan~!"] she says way too loudly for my tastes. I look around again to make sure the restaurant is still empty. Thankfully, it is. ["I'm not stupid, I know what I walked in on,"] she says indignantly.

My heart is pounding in an alarming fashion. I draw in a deep breath, trying to get things under control, staring down at the table. I'm not sure, but I think I see Shizune's concerned gaze upon me from the corner of my eye.

"Misha," I start to protest as I see Shizune's hands moving in the periphery of my vision. I don't see exactly what she's signing but it's not hard to guess.

Misha shakes her head, ["Oh, relax you two~!"] she tells us, smirking wryly. ["I don't care, really..."] She lifts an eyebrow and then chides us, ["But you're lucky it was just me! You need to be careful. Next time, it won't be me walking in on you, it'll be someone else~!"] she laughs that loud, bubbly laugh.

I breathe in deeply, feeling like I'm starting to get my heart under control again. Shizune takes a closer look at me, placing a hand on my arm to make sure I'm okay. I take a deep breath and nod at her. She smiles at me, though she lingers as she watches me, trying to make certain that I'm okay. Once satisfied, she turns back to Misha, signing, [Misha, we're really, really sorry...we...] she hesitates, not sure where to go with that. Honestly, I'd been wondering what she was going to sign next, but I guess so was Shizune.

Misha saves her from any further awkwardness. Dismissively, she wave her hand. ["Hey, don't be, okay?"] She smiles at us, looking thoroughly amused, ["I think it's funny. I never would have guessed you were into something kinky like that, Shizune~!"]

Okay, so maybe things are still awkward. 


	6. Chapter 6

["Anyway, I should probably go,"] Misha says, smiling at us.

["What? No! Why?!"] I protest vehemently while Shizune frantically signs her own refusals.

Misha smiles at us magnanimously, answering as she stands up, ["Today's your last day together for who knows how long,"] she says and signs in answer to my question. ["I shouldn't be distracting you two from each other."] She grins wickedly, ["I already interrupted you two, I shouldn't be wasting more of your time, now..."]

[Misha,] Shizune signs, [I'll be seeing Hisao tomorrow.]

Misha tsks, rolling her eyes, ["Spending an hour together before going your separate ways doesn't count, Sicchan~!"]

[No, you don't understand,] Shizune goes on, blushing yet again. [Hisao invited me to stay at his place for a while.] Misha's eyes fly open at this, [I'll be seeing him well after today, tomorrow, the next day, and on...]

["Oh~!"] Misha says, looking at her friend, then over to me, then back to Shizune again. She pauses for a few moments, then smirks devilishly at us. ["So...you two were just getting a head start on your little love retreat~!"]

Shizune goes beet red, for the umpteenth time today while Misha laughs at her. [You're never going to let me live that down, are you?] Shizune asks with a hopeless expression.

["Nope~!"] she says while laughing. Thankfully, she sits back down in the booth, bouncing on the seat as she does. ["Okay, I'll stay,"] she says and signs beaming at the both of us. ["So...how long are you going to be staying with him?"] she asks, smirking wickedly again.

[I don't know,] Shizune signs, looking over hesitantly at me as I look back at her, [We hadn't discussed it.] An awkward silence follows as we look at each other. [How long can I stay?] she finally asks.

That was an interesting way to phrase it.

I shrug as she looks at me with a probing, yet uncertain gaze. [I don't know,] I answer cautiously, watching her guardedly. [When do you need to get home to do that stuff you have to take care of before University starts...?]

Shizune frowns slightly as she thinks about it. [I don't know,] she says, biting her lip. [There's so much to do...] she pauses and I get nervous, wondering if she's going to change her mind.

[Well,] she says after a few more moments of thought, allowing my anxiety to fester, [maybe I don't need to do as much as I thought...] she starts to smile at me.

[I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you staying over as long as you want,] I quickly answer, meeting her gaze and grinning.

Shizune's smile grows at this as she starts to look excited. [You know, I think all that stuff can wait until later, maybe when I go on break during the first semester...]

Suddenly Misha's laughter erupts, causing me to jump and look over at her. Shizune blinks as she sees me jump and looks over.

["Sicchan, Hicchan, you two are just too adorable...and funny~!,"] she tells us, giggling loudly as she watches us. I blush at her words, glancing over at my girl and see that she's also embarrassed. ["Why don't you just play it by ear? Let what happens happen~!"] She looks pointedly at Shizune, ["You could do with a little spontaneity~!"]

Shizune and I turn to meet each other's gaze, smirking at our friend's suggestion. We nod to each other. I feel a little giddy as I find myself wondering if Shizune will end up spending the rest of the break with me. Given the look in her eyes, I bet she's thinking the same thing.

As Shizune and I grin at each other, Misha clears her throat. I look back towards her and Shizune does the same, looking slightly confused. ["So what about you, Sicchan?"] Misha asks, ["What was your favorite part of the school year?"] I glance over at Shizune in anticipation.

[That's easy,] she signs, her cheeks once more demurely coloring a shade of pink. [The Tabanata festival of course,] she says with a shy smile as she once more glances up at me through her eyelashes, [When Hisao asked me to be his girlfriend].

I draw in my breath deeply at her words, even as I hear Misha proclaim, "Awww~!"

Wrapping my arms about Shizune, I pull her to me, kissing her forehead lovingly as she leans in against me and sighs contently. She pulls back and smiles up at me, leaning in to give me a quick peck on the lips, looking into my eyes with a smile when she pulls back. I smile at her and she then turns back to face Misha again. I do the same, to find a ginning Misha looking back at us.

["You two are so cute~!"] she says with a laugh, smiling broadly at us.

I grin at Misha's words and glance over at Shizune. She says nothing, merely smiling and blushing in response. She glances in my direction, looking up at me shyly through her eyelashes again as she smirks.

[What about you, Hisao?] she then signs. [What was your favorite part of the school year?]

I smile at Shizune, thinking about her question. ["It's hard to decide,"] I say and sign, furrowing my brow. ["I've had so many good things happen to me, since coming to Yamaku,"] I say, looking from Shizune to Misha and back again. ["I don't know if I can pick any one part, when so much happened to lead up to this moment right now..."] My friends smile warmly at me.

[Does that mean right now is your favorite?] Shizune asks with a wry grin, looking into my eyes as I glance at her.

I pause, considering my answer. ["Maybe?"] I answer with an amused smirk. ["I couldn't be happier with how everything turned out. We have the world ahead of us, and we have each other ..."] I say with a smile, looking over to Misha as I add, ["even if we're separated by great distances, we'll still have our friendship."]

Misha beams at me as I feel Shizune's hand slide into mine beneath the table, our fingers entwining together. I glance over at my girlfriend and smile at her, seeing happiness in her eyes as she looks back into my eyes.

["Hicchan,"] Misha starts with a jubilant voice, drawing my gaze away from Shizune. Following my lead, she too looks over at our mutual friend, who goes on to say and sign, ["You're a lot more cheery than when we first met you~!"]

I chuckle, nodding as I answer, ["Yeah, I guess I am."] I can feel Shizune's gaze upon me as I continue, ["Like I said before, you both had everything to do with that."]

[You weren't so appreciative about that at the time, though,] Shizune reminds me with a smirk. I blush a little. [It was quite exhausting and often more than a little frustrating, getting you to help us with building all of those stands.]

["Well, can you blame me?"] I ask with a grin, meeting her gaze. ["It was a lot of hard work!"]

[It was good for you!] Shizune insists. [You needed something to do so you couldn't be so busy feeling sorry for yourself, and Misha and I really needed the help!] she proclaims, sitting up and adjusting her glasses with a smile, [In the end, it was like we told you! Everybody won!]

["Yeah, Hicchan!"] Misha joyfully piles in, laughing at me as I glance back at her. I can still feel Shizune's eyes upon me as she grins, basking in her triumph.

["Yeah, you're right,"] I laugh, nodding at them. ["Truth be told, I really liked it, even at the time. It was gratifying, especially seeing the finished result at each of the festivals"] I smirk, adding, ["and besides, what high school boy wouldn't want two cute girls chasing after him, refusing to take 'no' for an answer?"]

The girls laugh at this, exchanging knowing glances.

Suddenly, for just a moment, it feels like how it was, back in the beginning. Back before the drama between us, when the world seemed so heavy and dark, save for the light from these two lovely, amazing girls who were dragging me kicking and screaming from my moroseness. I smile from ear to ear at them, laughing with them as the happiness that comes so naturally from their company washes over me.

Never have I been so happy. 


	7. Chapter 7

We finally decide it's time to leave The Shanghai. As Misha and I get our money to pay for our parts of the bill, Shizune quickly puts down enough money to cover the whole thing.

["Shizune, no,"] I start to argue.

["Heeey!"] Misha wails, disappointed.

Shizune loudly snaps her fingers, causing both of us to jump. [I'm paying, and that's final!] she signs, looking at each of us sharply. [Today is our last day together, and as Class President, I owe you both so much.]

Both of us open our mouths and raise our hands to protest again, but another ear-splitting snap reduces us to simmering in still silence before her furious dark blue gaze, only able to with glare back at her in silent frustration.

[No arguing!] she signs furiously, looking at us with an imperious stare, daring us to defy her.

Fuming together, Misha and I look at each other. After a moment, I shrug in resignation. Misha's expression falls as my eyes and a shake of my head tell her it's just not worth the fight. Shizune's dug in her heels on this one. There's no uprooting her.

["So now what?"] I ask as we all slide out of the booth and stand. I glance at the windows and am surprised to see the angle of the sun. I hadn't realized how long we'd been in here, it must be approaching mid-afternoon.

Shizune smiles at Misha and I as she slides out of the booth last, stretching slightly as she stands beside me. [There's a couple of shops in town that I'd always wanted to visit, but never had time during the school year, between classes, Student Council, and everything else. How about we go and look around?]

I nod silently as Misha squeals, ["I love shopping!"]

The piercing pitch of her answer causes me to blink a few times as my ears recover. Glancing over at Shizune, I see her giggling silently at me, her hand covering her mouth. She beams at me as I look back at her, and I can't help but return her smile. We turn to go and I'm surprised by her hand finding mine, our fingers entwining as we three start to walk out of The Shanghai, perhaps for the last time.

As sad as I am when we cross the threshold into the warm rays of the sun outside, the touch of Shizune's hand in mine and the sight of her next to me gives me comfort. I glance over at Misha, who's smiling from ear to ear as we depart and I feel a bittersweet happiness. I squeeze Shizune's hand tightly as we walk, causing her to glance over at me,her eyes looking partly over the tops of her glasses. That dark blue gaze meets mine immediately and she lifts an eyebrow, quietly asking if everything is alright.

I beam at her with a joyous smile, my eyes filled with love for her and happiness as I nod, gripping her hand firmly. She smiles widely at me, squeezing my hand back just as tightly. Reaching out, she takes Misha's hand in her free one and smiles at our friend. I likewise look over at her and meet Misha's gaze. The pink haired girl looks back at us with a happy expression, but one that is not untouched by the twinge of sadness at the pending end of our trio.

Wordlessly, Shizune takes the lead, just as she always has. She guides us down the quaint streets of the cozy little hamlet, winding us through the nameless roads until we come upon a small, obscure shop. I reach forward to open the door for the two young ladies that accompany me, smiling at them as they file in, each meeting my gaze with a cute smile.

Stepping in after them, I'm taken by the stillness of the small store as an aura of light washes over me. I look ahead of me to see aisle after aisle of open, glass shelving. Upon every tier of every row are a seemingly endless assortments of glass figurines of all shapes and sizes. The sun pours in from a skylight overhead, causing the whole room to sparkle as the rays of light reflect and cascade through the innumerable sculptures arrayed throughout the room. It's as if the shop owner had captured the sun and set it out for display.

I hear Misha suck in her breath as she sees the sight before us. I glance over at Shizune who simply looks around with a quiet smile, taking it all in. Clearly she's been here before, and now she simply relaxes while the beauty of the shop's wares spills over us like the crystal waves of a glass ocean, lapping upon a gleaming shore in a idyllic and, far, far away from here.

[This is amazing,] I sign in silence, unable to bring myself to disturb the perfect stillness of the store with the coarseness of any words I might force through my throat.

[It really is,] Misha signs in agreement. We look about us in amazement. I'm partly amazed that she also chose to stay silent, though not so surprised. It seems like sacrilege to disturb this room with any noise at all.

[I love coming here,] Shizune signs with a blissful smile. Looking at her, I can't remember ever seeing such a serene expression on her face. It makes me very happy to see her like this. [It's so peaceful.]

She signs nothing more, only stares at the scene before her for a while, her eyes slowly roaming over the rows of luminescent shelving arrayed through the room. I watch her in silence for a while, finding myself unable to look away from the blissful expression on her face. The slight smile that blooms on her face makes me think she knows I'm watching her.

I look away to likewise enjoy the view before us, my eyes wandering from shelf to shelf, studying at the countless variety of statuettes, large and small. Some are colored a variety of different hues, while many are the purest white crystal and glass. The light leaps about the room like a lithe dancer, captivating me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Shizune sign to Misha [Come here, I want to show you these,] she says with a wide grin. The two girls wander off while signing to each other in constant conversation. I watch them move deeper into the shop, smiling widely at the sight of them, so happy together. It's natural for me to decide not to follow. They should get some time to themselves. After today, I'll have Shizune all to myself, but we won't see Misha for a very long time.

Instead, I wander through the various aisles of glass and crystal, walking slowly, reverently. My eyes leisurely cast over the wares displayed before me as I smile serenely at the sights. Memories of the past year mingle with the fanciful visions invoked by the amazing sculptures arrayed before me on the seemingly endless clear shelving. I wander aimlessly through the shop, a feeling of contentment settling over me as I slowly make my way.

While I wander down one of the innumerable aisles, the sight of one sculpture in particular catches my eye and stops me in my tracks.

Sitting at only about 2 inches tall, I see a bright, purple, glass cat. It reminds me pointedly of the stuffed cat toy that I won for Shizune at the first festival, earlier in the year. I draw in a deep breath as I look at the tiny marvel before me, my lips curling into a wide smile. I pick up the statuette and look at it with wonder, realizing immediately what I have to do.

I glance about me. Neither of the girls are in sight. Quickly I make my way to the back of the shop, where the register sits. Behind it is an old woman, who smiles as she sees me approach.

"Find something you like?" she asks as I set down the cat.

"Yes, please," I whisper, glancing over my shoulder in alarm, fearing that her voice will draw Misha and thus Shizune over.

She nods, looking at the small sculpture. "A fine choice," she comments. "Is that for one of the young ladies you came in with?"

I flinch as she continues to talk, glancing over my shoulder again. "It is," I answer in a whisper, "though I was hoping it could be a surprise..."

The woman's eyes widen at my words and she cackles. "Oh, pardon me, young sir," she answers as she continues laughing. "I'm just a foolish old lady. Let me go ahead and take care of you. That'll be two thousand yen," she continues on, smiling at me from behind the counter.

The price makes me flinch, but it is definitely worth it. Grimacing, I pull out my money and lay it down on the counter. The woman nods as she picks up the cash and rings it up on the register. "Would you like a bag for that?" she asks

With a shake of my head I scoop up the cat, just as Misha rounds the corner from one of the shelves. "No thanks," I quickly mumble as I stuff the statue into my pocket, turning on my heel.

"Thank you," I tell her hurriedly as I glance back over again. Shizune follows out of the aisle, just behind Misha. The two are signing with each other as they slowly make their way, apparently too distracted by their conversation to notice me. I quickly duck into the nearest aisle, breathing a sigh of relief as I put some distance between me and the woman minding the shop.

Walking slowly down the row, I pretend to look at the various statues. Mostly though, I'm keeping an eye over my shoulder, watching to see if one or both of the girls comes down the way behind me. As I slowly meander along, I see no sign of them, nor do I hear them. Holding my breath, I listen intently for any sign of them. After a couple of minutes, I decide I'm in the clear and breathe a sigh of relief.

I turn around and nearly run headlong into Shizune. She's standing in front of me with crossed arms and a scowl. I jump out of my skin and cry out in surprise. My reaction draws out a giggle from Misha, who's standing behind my girlfriend. Shizune lifts an eyebrow at me.

[What are you doing?] she asks as she stares intently at me, her dark blue eyes probing while her hands move abruptly to sign out her sharp question.

I freeze in panic, looking back into her eyes with what I fear is a guilty look. [Nothing,] I manage to sign as she watches me with that penetrating gaze of hers. Forcing a smile, I add, [just looking around at all the lovely sculptures.]

Shizune's brow furrows while Misha giggles again, her gaze unwavering. [You're acting very strangely,] she signs further, her gaze growing all the more intense.

Trying to feign a confused look to cover up the guilty one I fear I've been showing, I ask with an innocent smile, [why do you say that?]

Wordlessly she studies me for the space of several moments, drawing out the silence to uncomfortable proportions while her piercing gaze keeps me pinned to the spot. Behind her, Misha continues to giggle, watching the scene unfold with impish enthusiasm. As she watches us, the knowing look in her eyes and wry smile makes me think that she knows what I'm up to. Our eyes meet for the briefest of moments and she smiles devilishly at me winking.

She knows.

Yet it seems she hasn't told Shizune, given the glower that my girlfriend is giving me.

I now smile widely at Shizune, which only adds to her irritation with me. She studies me with her unblinking stare, which I return confidently now. My grin grows as I look into her eyes, causing her scowl to deepen.

Finally, she signs in a huff, [You're abnormal.]

[Sure I am,] I sign back to her with a grin, while Misha laughs behind Shizune. [But since you love me, then what does that make you?]

Shizune rolls her eyes and signs without missing a beat, [a saint for putting up with you.]

Ouch.

With that, she grabs my hand and turns around to lead us both out of the store, ending our conversation. I meet Misha's gaze as Shizune drags me along. She smiles from ear to ear at me, still giggling.

"Thanks," I tell her quietly with a grin of my own, causing her to smile all the more. For once I'm quite glad that Shizune has no idea we're even talking, let alone what we're saying, since she's facing away from us.

"What'd you get her?" she asks just as softly. Idly, I wonder why we're both whispering, since Shizune could never hear our voices.

"I'll show you later," I promise, still whispering while winking at her and grinning along with her like the co-conspirator that she is. She nods in agreement, excitement scrawled across her face.

We leave the shop, the two of us hustling behind Shizune's typical hurried steps as she drags us out into the street and onto the next shop. 


	8. Chapter 8

Shizune continues to hold my hand tightly as we exit the glass shop, slowing from her frenetic pace to allow Misha and I to catch up with her. Wordlessly she leads us again through the winding streets of the quaint little town, saying nothing about where we're going, though she does glance over her shoulder a couple of times to grin at me knowingly. I smile back each time, lifting an eyebrow in wordless question. Her only answer is to wink and smile all the more. I glance over at Misha who can only shrug, clearly having no idea as to where Shizune is leading us next.

After several minutes of wandering down one nameless street after another, we finally turn the corner to find another smallish building, unobtrusively nestled in among the others in the street. Shizune leads us up the stairs and opens the door, pulling me along by the hand the entire time.

As I walk in with Misha trailing behind me, I'm struck by the difference of this shop to the last. It's much darker, and a vaguely musty smell hits me like a wall as I pass over the threshold. Looking around, I see row upon row of shelves stuffed with countless numbers of books of all shapes and sizes. I blink in surprise at this, a slow smile starting to bloom upon my face as I behold the sight. Glancing over at Shizune, I grin wryly and again lift an eyebrow in question. She winks and squeezes my hand, then pulls hers away so that she can speak.

[I thought you might like to spend some time shopping here,] she explains, [since you seem to have a love of books. I saw the big pile you had in your room at the start of the year, though I never saw it again later on.] I smile at this and she grins sheepishly, asking further, [It was because of Student Council that you didn't have time to do any more reading, wasn't it?] I hesitate, but then nod at her.

[I thought so,] she signs with a remorseful look. [I'm sorry that...] As she starts to sign her apologies, I reach up and take her hands in mine, effectively silencing her. She furrows her brow, looking both annoyed and confused, yet also curious.

I smile magnanimously at her. [Don't apologize,] I tell her with firm motions of my hands. [You have nothing to be sorry for,] I go on as I look into her eyes, [The time I spent with you in Student Council was far better than any book I could ever read.] She starts to smile widely at this, and I go on before she can put a word in edgewise. [I needed to be busy, to make friends, and to spend time with those friends, not mope in my room all day with my nose in a book, feeling sorry for myself.]

Shizune beams at my words, looking into my eyes with a happy gaze. She looks positively radiant with happiness as my words vindicate all she did this past year to recruit me into Student Council and keep me so heavily involved. After taking a moment to bask in her being proved right, she signs, [I'm really glad you feel that way. I doubted myself, after everything happened...]

I shake my head and answer, [please, don't. You were wonderful.] Turning to Misha, I add,[both of you were.] She smiles at this as I meet her gaze, then looks over to Shizune to share a secret grin with her friend.

[So did you want to shop here?] Shizune asks, looking at me with a hesitant gaze.

At her question, I glance about the store, taking in the site of so many books, stacked neatly on the shelves and piled high on every possible surface. Even thought I haven't had time to read anything beyond assignments since before arriving at Yamaku, my time in the hospital definitely left me with a strong desire to read. I smile at the sight of so many volumes, eager to see what the store has to offer, even if I don't have much money left to buy anything.

Looking back at Shizune and Misha, I nod with a smile. [That'd be nice,] I answer.

[Okay,] Shizune replies with an excited gaze. [I want to show Misha some books up in the attic. We'll meet you at the register in half an hour?]

I nod, [That's not a lot of time to look through such an assortment of books, but sure.]

She grins at my answer. [Well, this isn't the last thing I've got planned for our last day together,] she says with a wink. [We need to manage our time.]

Meeting her gaze, I chuckle at her explanation. [Okay then, half an hour]. She smiles widely, grabbing Misha's hand and wanders back into the stacks. I watch the two of them until they disappear from sight, then start to find my own way.

As I begin to wander aimlessly through the aisles, I hear the girls' steps up creaky wooden stairs in the back of the store. I figure there's at least three stories in the building, including the attic, from the look I had of the building from outside. I smile widely at Shizune's thoughtfulness. I can't even remember when I last thought of reading, but now that she's put me in the middle of a book store, I'm excited to put my hands on a good book.

Then again, with Shizune coming home with me, I'm not sure when I might have time to read anything.

The very thought of that makes me smile from ear to ear.

As I stroll through the aisles, my gaze wanders over the innumerable spines before me, reading in the titles one after another. Taking in the names, I smile slightly as I see countless works of fiction, accounts of history, books of photography, collections of art, treatise on the sciences, and on and on.

My mind wanders as I leaf through the various books that interest me. With the way Shizune has darted off with Misha in this store and did so likewise in the last, I'm reminded of when I joined the girls at Shizune's home during summer break. I was sort of annoyed and hurt by it in the summer, with how little time we spent together, but I understood well enough why she did it. Given that Misha has been pretty much her only friend at Yamaku, I realized how difficult it was for her to balance the two of us. That knowledge was pretty poor consolation at times, but it did help.

Even though it completely lacked subtlety and grace, Shizune did a pretty good job of trying to make it up to me when she made love to me in the guest room. Thinking about our first time together still makes me shiver with excitement.

I pick up yet another book from the shelf, admiring its binding and the artistry of the calligraphy within. As I skim the text, only half paying attention to it, I think back to all that happened between Shizune and I this year, remembering all the good and the bad between us. In the end, I couldn't be happier with any of it, especially now that I'll get to see her after graduation. Part of me still can't believe I invited her home with me, or that she accepted. At most it'll only be a month, but it's still something. Then, there's the question of what comes next.

As I put one book back and take up another, I grin from ear to ear as I think about the decision I made earlier today, after she told us what University she'll be attending.

I'll have to plan this one carefully, and make sure she doesn't know too much too soon.

The gentle touch of a hand upon my shoulder jolts me out of my idle remembrances and planning for the future. I look to see Shizune, smiling at me with a coy grin and an amused gaze.

[It's been longer than a half hour, and you weren't there to meet us,] she chides me, though her playful eyes show no signs of irritation. [You're putting our schedule at risk here, Mr. Nakai.]

I smile from ear to ear at her. [Sorry,] I sign back, [since my stay in the hospital, I've found it too easy to lose myself in a stack of books.]

She smirks at me, signing, [More flights of fancy, I see...] I smile back at her as she teases me. [You're quite the dreamer, Hisao.]

[Would you have me any other way?] I ask playfully.

[Do I have a choice?] she asks with a smirk.

Hrmph.

I frown slightly at her answer, then jump as loud guffaws emanate from behind my girlfriend. I'd not seen Misha back there as Shizune and I bantered, making her trademark ear-splitting laughter all the more surprising. Shizune smiles all the more at me.

[Are you buying anything?] she asks, looking at my empty hands.

[No,] I tell her with a shrug. [There's so many good books here, but don't know when I'd get a chance to read anything I get.]

[You should buy something,] Shizune goes on to sign, ignoring my protests. [It'll be something to remember today by, and besides, this store has some pretty rare books.

[Also some pretty expensive books,] I point out, frowning slightly. [There isn't much here I could afford.]

She grins at me, [Your money is tight, and yet you tried to refuse my offer to pay for lunch...] I frown at her, irritated. This only seems to invigorate her more. [Pick something,] she tells me. [I'll buy it for you, my treat.]

My brow furrows at this, and I shake my head as I sign, [I don't need charity,] I tell her.

She snaps her fingers at me, causing me to jump. [It's not charity,] she signs with sharp, slashing motions as she scowls at me. [I want to buy my boyfriend something nice on our last day of school, is that so bad?]

I sigh at this, glancing over her shoulder as Misha giggles at the sight of our back and forth. My brow furrows slightly as I notice she's carrying a plastic bag with her. Clearly, there's a number of books inside. A guilty feeling comes over me at being surprised by the sight of Misha buying books, but she never was much of one to study.

Glancing back from Misha, I see my girlfriend looking at me with an amused smile.

[Pick something, so we can go,] Shizune signs, smiling warmly at me. [We have one more shop to visit before our dinner.]

I nod at her, smiling back in return, [okay.] I pause.

[Thank you,] I sign, which to my surprise draws out a blush from this amazing young woman I've fallen in love with.

[You're welcome,] she signs back, suddenly looking very shy.

She never ceases to amaze me.

With that, we make our way back to one book that had caught my attention. It's a hardback anthology of a science fiction epic written by one of my favorite authors. As I pick up the book, Shizune smiles at the sight of it, then yanks it out of my hands before I have a chance to sign a single word. She walks briskly to the register and without missing a beat she's paid for it and placed it back in my hands, smiling widely at me as my hands brush over hers when I take it from her. I look deeply into her eyes and grin as her lips broaden into an even greater smile.

We say nothing more, but then head out of the book store and back into the town, Shizune leading us to our next appointment. 


End file.
